


Fresh Out of Gas

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Giant Termites, M/M, Squirting, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: ‘We’re fresh out, sorry. You could try the station on the next hill two towns over. They were fresh out yesterday, too, though. No promises.’





	Fresh Out of Gas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).



The Ap-Hids hire car’s engine coughed, sputtered and proceeded to die completely.

‘Bollocks!’ Joachim spat and slapped his palms against the steering wheel in fury and frustration.

Nothing – absolutely _nothing_ – about the day had gone to plan. First, his flight had been cancelled, and rebooking the ticket for earlier than next week was more money than he could afford. Then, when he’d called the studio to attempt to reschedule his audition, they’d refused and told him he could either be there on time or he could try again next year… _if_ they decided to hold auditions again next year. Nope, no guarantees. Sorry, bro. But this was the gig of a lifetime; Joachim wasn’t going to wait till next year and pray that in the interim ‘starving actor’ didn’t become a literal state of affairs! And so, he’d hired a car at the airport, determined to fucking _drive_ himself cross-country to the fucking audition. Which was scheduled for today.

He’d chosen a hire car that ran on natural gas, not petrol, because it was half the price per diem. Big mistake – fuck you too, Ap-hids! Have a two-figured salute! The tank might as well have been thimble-sized for all the range it had! He’d been doing more stopping to refuel than actual driving!

Lo and behold, here he was on empty _yet again_. There was just enough momentum left over to coast into the nearest gas station’s car park. The station was located on the apex of a pretty steep hill, and as such he didn’t _quite_ make it up alongside the pump, but he figured it was close enough to count.

‘First piece of luck I’ve had on this entire damned journey!’ Joachim muttered to himself as he twisted the key from the ignition and climbed out of the car.

It wasn’t good luck, as it happened. When he stepped into the station shop, wallet and credit card out and at the ready to pay for yet another tank of gas, the cashier standing behind the till waved his antennae apologetically and said, ‘We’re fresh out, sorry. You could try the station on the next hill two towns over. They were fresh out yesterday, too, though. No promises.’

‘What do you mean, “fresh out”?’ Joachim growled. He was _not_ hearing this; he was _not_ hearing this – !

The cashier waved his antennae apologetically again and curled his thorax inwards, the bugman equivalent of a shrug. ‘Have you looked outside lately? Land’s drier than the Annual Meeting of the Temperance Society. The colony’s on strict rations, and less food means less fuel.’

Joachim ground his teeth together. Methane gas was a byproduct of bugman digestion, and they made a good profit storing and selling it off to passing motorists…but obviously they had to actually be eating for any gas production to happen.

‘There’ll be new product released in the morning tomorrow,’ the bugman continued, ‘so if you’re willing to wait – ’

‘I’m _not_ waiting!! I have an audition to get to today,’ Joachim snapped. ‘It’s important; it’s gonna make my career. So tell your people down there’ – he stomped on the linoleum tile floor of the shop for emphasis – ‘to hurry up, break their fast and start farting!’

‘My sincerest apologies. I feel for you. But I’m just a lowly worker. There’s nothing I can do. I don’t have the authority.’ The bugman tilted his head forward so that his two compound eyes were level with Joachim’s. They were big, shiny and round. Almost Japanese anime style kawaii, come to think of it. And his pale body was charmingly round, newly molted and therefore likely to be slightly squishy…

Woah, wait a minute. ‘Squishy’…? Hmm…

He shouldn’t have done it. He wasn’t in his right mind. Joachim could admit that to himself later. It was just that he was so incredibly frustrated and _angry_ – !

‘Nothing you can do, eh?’ Joachim growled as he swung his legs over top of the till counter. ‘Have you got any gas in you, eh?’

‘Er, pardon?’ The bugman started backing up nervously, but there was nowhere for him to go, and Joachim had him cornered.

‘ _How about I fuck that fucking gas out of you, eh?!_ ’ Joachim roared.

Anger always made Joachim hard. He’d been sporting an erection all day whilst driving, in fact, and he’d done nothing about it. His balls were practically blue, and the bugman _was_ cute. Just Joachim’s type. And like bugmen everywhere, he didn’t bother with clothes. Between that and the still-soft exoskeleton, he might as well have been asking for it, fucking goddammit! It was simplicity itself for Joachim to unzip his trousers and ram himself home into the bugman’s one and only available aperture.

The bugman squealed and clicked his mandibles, six limbs flailing helplessly as Joachim began to thrust. Ah, he felt good, Joachim thought, nicely viscous and neither too hot nor too cold. And his insides made adorable squelching sounds in response to the in and out, in and out, in and out movements of Joachim’s hard cock.

‘Mmm, nice,’ Joachim said as he wrapped his arms around the bugman and gripped his thorax for better leverage. He swivelled his hips a few times, forcing the bugman to bend over the top of the till counter. ‘You gonna come for me, eh?’

‘N-no…! I…I haven’t eaten today…I can’t…please, no, don’t do this…’ the bugman wailed. His antennae were trembling, and his voice had gone high and thin, like a human drunk on helium. His mandibles were sawing together so violently Joachim half expected them to break from the sheer force of the ploughing. All in all, it was pretty damn, fucking cute!

Joachim ignored the cute bugman’s impotent pleas and thrust faster. What a fabulous fuck! Delicious tension was already gathering at the base of his cock; he wasn’t going to last much longer.

The bugman wasn’t either, come to think of it. His body was vibrating, positively _vibrating_ , and his cries had gone so high they were outside Joachim’s audible range. Joachim could feel them, though, in his belly and in his cock, where they were joined, and it was too much. His balls pulled up tight. He took a deep, trembly breath and started to spill himself, hot and long and powerful, deep inside the bugman –

And the bugman’s body arched against Joachim and gushed haemolymph all over absolutely _everything_.

‘Well, it’s not gas. But not bad!’ Joachim remarked breathlessly.

‘Ohhh…that was the first time I…I…’ the bugman whimpered. He’d gone limp in Joachim’s arms after his orgasm. Joachim, however, had barely begun. Even when he wasn’t in a shitty mood, he was always good for five straight rounds of fucking or more.

‘If I have to wait till morning and miss my audition,’ he remarked to nobody in particular, since he wasn’t sure – nor did he particularly care – if the bugman was listening, ‘then at least I’ll have something to keep myself _occupied_ …’

‘Ohhh…’ the bugman whimpered again as Joachim renewed his vigorous thrusts. Yes, he’d decided. Yes. Workers were ten a penny; his colony wouldn’t miss him. If Joachim was going to lose out on the gig of a lifetime, he might as well have this cute bugman as a consolation prize instead.


End file.
